1) The crystal structure of a murine T-cell receptor alpha-chain variable domain determined at 2.5-A resolution has been published (a collaboration with D.H.Margulies, NIAID)2) The generation of a tetravalent form of a humanized single-chain Fv of CC49, a murine anti- tumor antibody, with effector function and which binds to the tumor- associated antigen 20 times better than the original antibody has been published (a collaboration with S.V.S.Kashmiri and J.Schlom, NCI).3) A paper describing the reduction of the immunogenicity of the anti-tumor antibody, CC49, by CDR swapping is in press (a collaboration with S.V.S.Kashmiri and J.Schlom, NCI).4) A paper describing the reduction of the immunogenicity of the anti-tumor antibody, CC49, by retaining only the specificity-determining residues of the original antibody has been submitted (a collaboration with S.V.S.Kashmiri and J.Schlom, NCI).5) A paper describing the reduction of the immunogenicity of the murine anti-tumor antibody, COL-1, by CDR swapping is in preparation (a collaboration with S.V.S.Kashmiri and J.Schlom, NCI)6) The identification of the amino acid residues which influence FceRI mediated effector functions of human Immunoglobulin E has been published (a collaboration with B.Helm, Sheffield U, UK)7) A paper describing the results of a modelling study of an anti-asilo GM1 antibody has been published (a collaboration with D.Marcus, Baylor U).8) A paper describing the structure-function analysis of a lupus anti-DNA autoantibody is in preparation (a collaboration with P.Casali, Cornell U)9) A paper describing studies of a humanized anti-human CD154 monoclonal antibody is in preparation (a collaboration with IDEC Pharmaceuticals, Corp)10) US Patent 5792852 : Polynucleotides encoding modified antibodies with human milk fat globule specificity has been issued (co-inventors: F.J.R.do Couto, R.L.Ceriani and J.A.Peterson)11) US Patent 5889157 : Humanized B3 antibody fragments, fusion proteins, and uses thereof has been issued (co-inventors: I.Pastan, I.Benhar, S.- H.Jung and B.K.Lee)12) A US Patent application has been filed for Variants of humanized anti carcinoma Mab CC49 (co-inventors: S.V.S.Kashmiri and J.Schlom) - Immunoglobulins, Protein Engineering, Anti-Tumor Antibodies, Humanization, Autoantibodies, X-ray Crystallography